Marco The Hero
by TheOriginalSeaweedRain
Summary: This story is about Star and Marco's day to school, but everything takes a turn when something happens that not even the weather man could have predicted. In this story Marco and Star go on a wild adventure with a new villain who has plans of their own. We may also learn about the feelings of some characters and who knows what else will go on during this wild ride.
1. Chapter 1

"Marco!"

Star ran over to him, grabbing his torso and giving a pull.

"Ow! Star stop! We aren't going to rip my arm off!"

Her eyes scanned over his left arm, the blood staining the rocks that were trapping it. Panic traveled through her face as she let go and took a step back. If only she had her wand right now, if only she hadn't gotten them in this situation.

"Marco…" her voice was hopeless as she watched him; her eyes continuing to scan the situation that was going on. Rocks just kept falling from the ceiling, the pile continuing to get higher. His eyes though… they hadn't shed a tear.

With his free arm he tried to push the boulder on top. It was no use, he was stuck and stuck for good.

"Star…"

* * *

"Star! Come on we are going to be late! I need to at _least_ say hey to Jackie today! I'm moving up in the system. Today is the day I am going to get a full conversation with her!"

He smiled bright, pacing outside of the bathroom as he waited for the princess.

"Oh hold on Marco, we don't have to rush! I think I've figured out that spell that can zap us places! No more biking for you my good sir!"

The Diaz boy paced around a bit more, groaning at the fact that Star was just taking her time today. He grabbed the dimensional scissors just in case Star had messed up on their zapping destination. "Can we not risk things so last minute like this, Star?" he raised his watch up and shook his head.

"We have at least twenty minutes, Marco."

"Eightteen!"

"Come on, why would you need so much time to get to school? It's only like, a three minute walk or something."

"I told you, Star! Today is the day I will get a conversation!"

"Yeah, okay, Wildman."

Finally the girl stepped out of the bathroom, she was wearing a red dress with some stars printed near the bottom, a sun purse hooked over her shoulder. The shoulder straps of the dress went around the sides of her shoulders that left room for her small wings in the back; on her legs were white and purple leggings, and on her arms there were white netted gloves with two purple spiked bracelets. And to Marco's surprise, the girl was wearing heels. It had been a while since the two had known each other, from the same height to him being a bit taller; at least the heels weren't too tall and were wedges; it kind of made her white and red cloud shoes threatening, with those little stars on the tips.

"Uh… wow… New dress?"

"Yeah, now we're all matchy." she shrugged with a grin "Now come on! Let's get you that cooonversation with Jackie Lynn Thomas!"

Star butterfly grabbed her bag and ran out of the house. There was enough time to make it without having to zap there for today.

"Hey… Star let's just walk, alright? Today I don't have to have a full conversation with Jackie."

"What? You were so excited though!"

"Yeah… but…"

"Marco. You have to do this at some point."

"Yeah, at some point. That doesn't mean to-day. That means some other time now come on let's just… let's just walk."

Star stopped and waited for him to catch up, shaking her head slightly.

"What?" he mumbled.

"Oh… nothing. I just thought maybe you learned something that one time we stopped time."

"Come on, Star. Don't hold that on me again."

"Fine…"

The two continued to walk, conversations about how Star would probably get in trouble for having her shoulders uncovered in school and how it was starting to get uncomfortable having her wings covered all day for they were growing. There were conversations about how they would probably go home and edit all of her outfits so her wings could fit through. There were also conversations about how Marco was about to have another stripe put on his belt, proving he was getting better at his art.

"We are almost at school…" he mumbled.

"You going to say hey and all that to Jackie, Marcoo?"

"Yeah." he puffed out his chest and moved over to his locker, leaning on it with his arms crossed.

Just on time, there was a Jackie.

"Hey, Jackie."

"Oh, hey Marco."

"Uh… Nice weather we are having, right?"

"Um, I guess? I mean it's getting kind of cloudy."

"Kind of cloudy?" his brow was then raised as he stepped away from his locker to go look at the sky. Marco looked at the weather frequently, there was no way there was going to be clouds on this sunny day.

"Yeah well, see you in class."

"Uh, yeah… see ya." distracted, Marco squinted into the sky as he raised his hand to wave at Jackie; not a very good attempt at a wave though.

"Well I guess that was _some_ sort of conversation with her." Stars face was smug "You're getting better!"

"Star," he pointed "the sky."

Her gaze moved up with his hand. "What about it?"

"It was supposed to be a great, sunny day today… The sky is just getting darker."

"Okay?"

His gaze moved down to look at her once more, shoulders relaxing. "Nothing, let's just get to class."

He turned, starting to walk in the direction of class-

"Marco!"

The Diaz boy turned, only to watch his friend being carried away by a storm cloud in the shape of hands. One of the hands held Star, and the other had ripped off her bag and sun purse.

"Marco help!" she screamed. She was getting further and further away, the last Marco could see was his best friend struggling to get free before getting zapped by the clouded hand and passing out.

The storm then turned into a vortex before vanishing; the bright sky burning Marcos eyes as he stared up. With his arm raised to block the sun, a note fell.

" _Dear caretaker,_

 _We are happy to inform you that your magical princess has been chosen! How lucky! She will be brought to a school that will be much safer than St. Olgas and she will learn much more about how to rule than she would have. Please do not worry she is in great care and will be brought back as a beautifully elegant princess before you know it; have a nice day."_

Marco stared at the letter before crumpling it up and throwing it in the recycling bin. If it was a princess they wanted, then it was a princess they were going to get.


	2. Chapter 2

Marco ran home, hiding from his parents who knew he should have been in school and slipped upstairs. It was hard being the safe kid, he never skipped school but this was for Star, she was in trouble and this was the only way to get her back! He was sure that the King and Queen would have told him that Star would be leaving if she was meant to go, something was up and he didn't like it.

Finally he reached his closet and pulled out that dress that star let him keep that one time; there was also that wig piece that he could clip on. Marco ran to the bathroom and stripped, grabbing his emergency fanny pack and pulling it on and putting his clothes in it before slipping on the dress. Thank goodness this dress was poofy enough to hide the fanny pack. Marco then grabbed a handful of his mother's makeup and started to carefully put it on his face; he knew these things, he has had many roommates in the past.

The Diaz boy then grabbed the dimensional scissors out of the fanny pack and cut a hole, walking through the portal.

* * *

"Princess Pony Head…" Marco hissed across the hall.

"Earth Turd?" she mumbled, crossing her cell to look through the bars at him.

"Yeah, its me. I'm coming in." Marco scrunched up his arm so it went through the sleeve, reaching down to the fanny pack that was way too full and after a few minutes he found a bobbypin. He reached the handle and started to pick the lock before opening the door and letting himself inside.

"What are you doing here? Where is B-Fly?"

"Thats why Im here. She was taken by someone who wanted princesses, so I figured this would be the place they would strike next."

"Is that why you're in that ugly getup again?"

"Hey it looks good on me!"

"Ha! Yeah, Earth Turd whatever you say."

Marco moved over to the window, looking up at the sky with a squint. "They are coming…"

"What is they again?"

"Some sort of… cloud. It took Star and vanished with her after knocking her out. I suspect it will do the same to us… so be prepared and-"

There was a crash; many walls had just been broken into at once and many princesses held their hands to their ears.

Marco reached a hand over to grab Pony Head, but his attempts failed as two hands reached in and grabbed the two of them, pulling them into the sky. It felt like everything was being squeezed out of him but at the same time he was floating in air. He struggled, knowing his attempts wouldn't work and knew he had to act the part of the damsel in distress.

"I will find you at the other side…" he finished before his spine straightened and his mouth started to taste burnt.

It didn't feel like much, he was out like a light.

A small piece of paper floated down to Princess Pony Heads room:

 _Dear St. Olga's,_

 _We regret to inform you that these princesses have been taken somewhere else due to the sudden breakout that happened a few months ago. Kings and Queens were not happy with the outcome of what happened to their children and have requested a better school. Your princesses shall be safe and do not worry, we have it all under control._

* * *

Marco awoke surrounded by other princesses from St. Olga's, laying on the dirty floor. His dress was slightly singed and his hair was messed up, that didn't make him very pleased considering how much he put into all of this in such a short amount of time; it came out great and now this.

He surveyed the area around him, making sure that he couldn't see any security cameras around before getting up and pushing the wayward princesses around him to try and wake them. It was then that he saw a unicorn head on the ground and ran over to it, picking Pony Head up and giving her a small shake.

"Pony Head, get up."

"I… wha? Earth Turd?"

"Yeah yeah its me again. Now we have to find Star, come on!"

"B-Fly… I, yeah." she started to float and looked around. "Where are we?"

"I don't… I don't know, but I do know that Star is around here somewhere and we need to find her!"

"Yeah! Let's go!"

Marco got up and pulled up his dress, starting to run towards the exit before getting grabbed and pulled away.

"Hey let go of me!"

"No," a voice boomed "you cannot wander just yet. You didn't think it would be that easy to get away, would you? You were brought here for a reason."

A pout met his lips as he slowly moved back to where he was, all the girls now making a line as they watched the air in front of them like it was a living being.

"Now please," the voice spoke again "show me your power and then you shall leave."

"Power?" Marco mumbled as a brow was raised.

"Yes, child. Show me what powers you have."

"I don't have any."

"I know."

"Then why did you ask?"

"Princess Pony Head, show me your power."

"How do you know me?"

"If you wish to wander free, show me your power."

Pony Head thought this one over before turning over to Marco with a nod. "I don't have any."

"Yes you do."

"But how did you-"

"I know, now show me your power."

She waited a few seconds before giving in, there was only one way to find Star and if that meant giving in then that was what it was going to be! She leaned down and aimed her horn towards the voice, shooting a small beam before smirking at the new hole in the wall.

"There ya go, now lemme wander free."

"You are free to wander."

Marco and her darted off, scampering down the hall and plunging into the darkness that was ahead.

They ran and ran, looking into some of the rooms as they did. They were going to grab Star and get out with the dimensional scissors. Everything would be fine, they would contact the King and Queen and tell them what was going on and all of these problems would be solved. Right? Right.

Marco then stopped, feeling this sort of buzz within his gut as he turned to face the wall.

"Earth Turd let's _go_!"

He raised a hand to wave her off. "No, there's something off here…"

"Ugh! Come on! Star is in danger here I bet! Or she's lookin for a way out too but either way we gatta find her!"

Marco moved his other arm up and pressed it against the wall. Feeling the bricks as he did, there was one that didn't seem to be in the right place. "Here…" he mumbled, pushing down on it.

A door opened within the wall, a green light illuminating around them as they walked into the room.

And there she was… Star Butterfly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Star…?" Marco stammered at the girl.

The magical princess was in a tube, filled to the top with some sort of green bubbly liquid. She floated in the middle, wrapped in a long white gown that was cut up in strips that moved away from her like tentacles. The green liquid flowing away from her.

"Are they…" Pony Head whispered.

"Taking her power?" Marco finished before dashing over to the tube, smashing his fists against it with a cry. "Let her go!" tears started to form in the corner of his eyes.

He quickly dashed over to another machine, grabbing it and ripping off a chunk of metal. This knight held it like a sword, three feet and it must have been heavy because he started to sweat as soon as he did. The Diaz boy started to hit the thick glass like he was playing baseball, not caring about hitting it in the same spot. He was just going to hit this glass till it crashed.

Pony Head watched in fear as Marco seemed almost crazy. He was desperate.

"Let. Go. Of. My. Star!" Every word the glass took another blow.

With her name spoken, it finally broke and the liquid stopped moving; bubbles vanished and it started to pour out. Marco stood his ground, not letting that water move him from his stance that he learned in karate class; it was only when Star flowed out with the water that he caught her and let loose, letting the water drag him across the floor with the princess in his arms.

Marco held her close, holding her forehead to his own. Without realizing it, he started to sway back and forth, giving her a squeeze every now and then.

"Marco..?" Pony Head mumbled, floating a bit closer.

Her voice snapped him out of this hypnosis he got himself into as he stared at Stars body. He then turned to Pony Head and wiped his eyes, getting rid of some of those tears and the green that was left on his face. Reaction then took over, pressing his head to her chest and hand to her arm.

"Shes alive." he stated.

Pony Head let out a sigh of relief and watched the Earth Turd hold Star close. "You know that dress looks better wet and greenish, but it's still ugly."

Marco frowned before dragging star over to a dry corner. "Yeah hold on, I brought some extra clothes with me don't you worry." he paused "Can you watch her for a minute I'm going to go get changed."

"Yeah yeah yeah don't worry your stupid head I can watch over my best bestie."

His frown deepened before he moved over to a door across the huge room; it was huge, wooden, and had a round hanging handle. Turned out it was the closet with a mop and some other weird supplies.

Once he got in he stripped out of his clothes and took off the fannypack. Within it he had a new small blanket and dried off, making sure to keep that out so he could wrap Star up in it later. The boy stood there for a second, taking in a deep breath and thinking about what the heck just happened and what he went through. That anger… He was so desperate for Star… He even called her his Star. That must have sounded stupid. But he couldn't control himself, it was like something deep in his gut was saying this girl who he felt so connected to was in danger and needed him… No. He was thinking too much about it he didn't need this right now. So he continued to change, putting on his white shirt, hoodie, and pants. Good thing he wasn't wearing actual heels that entire time and just his normal shoes… Kind of sucked he didn't bring extra socks though, this feeling was torture. He would just let those dry.

Marco stepped out and threw his dress into the corner, he wasn't going to try and fit that thing into his fannypack that was hidden under his hoodie. It was too big and wet (even though he loved that dress…), no more dress for Marco Diaz. He watched Pony Head speak to the sleeping Star and gave a small smile at their friendship; they all really cared for this girl.

"Is she all good?" He questioned, bringing over the blanket and draping it over her.

"Yeah Id say so." Pony Head rolled her eyes "She just needs some rest I wouldn't worry about it. I know Star and she will be up and kicking in no time!"

Marco nodded and sat down next to Star. "We should all get some sleep." He mumbled more to Star than Pony Head "I will take first watch."

"No." Pony Head got real close, pointing her horn at him. "I'm takin first watch here okay okay now go to bed." she floated off before he could respond, watching the door they entered from.

There was no use in fighting about this, he was really tired from that sudden anger spurt he had earlier. With a small nod in Pony Heads direction, Marco leaned back and moved over next to Star. He then pulled the blanket over the two of them; he also did something else, he wanted her to be safe even when he was sleeping, he couldn't lose her again; Marco Diaz then wrapped his arms around her and held her close. It didn't take long for him to pass out.

* * *

"Marco." a familiar voice spoke to him. "Set me free, Marco."

He opened his eyes, looking around to see Star talking to him. It didn't sound like her though, it sounded more like a males voice... He and her were the only ones there, surrounded by darkness though… it made no sense.

She spoke once more "Marco," she reached a hand out and Marco moved his right hand towards her as well. The two of them were about to touch hands before something started to choke him, pulling him back. "Marco! Set me free!" She screamed, moving away as well.

He looked down and his arm was no longer in front of him, it was moved across his chest, and to his surprise, it wasn't his arm anymore. It was long and purple, a mouth staring right back at him as his breathing started to get shallow.

"Set me free, Marco." it repeated. Marco wasn't sure if this monster was mocking Star, or if it was him talking the entire time; through Star and himself.

"Maaarcoo!" Star cried, now just out of reach and stuck in a web, a green web.

Above him was the crescent moon, shining bright and white.

"You're going to need me, Marco." his arm laughed.

Marco couldn't breath anymore, but Star was in danger. He started to move, climbing up stairs of black, stairs that weren't even there.

"No!" the monster screamed, trying to pull him back, pulling the arm tighter than before.

The Diaz boy got on his toes, reaching up with his left hand and just touched the tip of the moon with his fingertip. The moon started to spiral out of control as Marco fell back, his monster arm screaming in his ear, not that he could hear it anymore, all he could hear was the silence.

The moon spun like a boomerang once more before the tip where Marco touched it caught on fire, fire that looked almost like blood. Soon enough the moon was fully red, spiraling over to the web and catching it on fire.

His vision started to fade around the edges as Star looked around before turning back to him, a frown on her face as she finally got to jump down.

"Marco!" she screamed, shaking him. "Marco no!"

* * *

Marco sat up quickly, his attention quickly directed at Star as he placed a hand on her forehead. He could never lose her…

"Earth Turd?" Pony Heads voice was low "Are you uh… okay? You were breathing heavily…"

His eyes darted to her for a second before moving back over to Star "Uh… yeah. Im fine." he then got up and moved over to where Pony Head floated "You need rest too."

"Yeah but… You weren't asleep for that long. Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yeah." his voice serious as he stared hard at the door. "Go get rest."

"Okaay…" she floated over to Star. Marco wasn't sure when she fell asleep, but soon enough he found himself sitting in front of the door and hoping Star would wake soon.


	4. Chapter 4

His knees were pulled to his chest as his eyes watched the door, it was boring but he wouldn't want to be doing anything else right now. That dream freaked him out, why was his old monster arm talking to him in there? He seriously thought he forgot about that dude. This though, this was creepy, is that what he meant? He said something about being back.

Marco let out a sigh, resting his chin on his knees as his eyes stayed locked on the door.

"Ugh…" a voice mumbled from behind him "Why is my dress… Green?"

His head quickly lifted, only seeing her out of the corner of his eye before getting up and running towards the girl, tackling her into a hug like she usually did to him. "Star" his grin was wide as he held her once more.

Star stared at him for a couple of seconds before a warm smile made its way upon her face, hugging him in return.

"You're in this room… And the first thing you ask is why your dress is green?" he questioned before looking down. "Why _is_ your dress green?"

Stars dress was the color of the liquid that had held her only a few hours before; everything that used to be white and purple were now black and blue.

Star just tapped her finger to her chin, thinking. "I dunnnooo…" she then shrugged it off. A small frown made its way upon her face though.

"What's wrong, Star?"

"We're not all maaaatchy now…"

"That's okay, Star."

The princess stood up, only to take one step into falling back down. It was lucky for her that Marco had still had his arms out from that hug or else she would have hit the floor.

"Hey, take it easy…" Marco stood up, helping her stand as well.

"Yeah…" she mumbled, using him as a crutch. "Heeeeeey," she smiled "Pony Head!" she screamed.

"B-Fly?" Pony Head floated up, still pretty groggy from the nap. It took a second before she flew over to her best friend, giving a 'hug' with a huge grin. "Ohhh B-Fly! I knew you'd be better before we knew it!"

"Yeaaah!" she hugged Pony Head in return, mainly leaning on the other for support.

"B-Fly why are you leaning so much?"

"She can't walk, Pony Head." Marco said, rolling his eyes at the other.

"Hmph." there was an eyeroll in return before she turned back to Star "I bet you will be back and in action in no time!"

"Yeah well knowing Star she probably won't stand for not being able to walk over weak legs."

"Yeah!" Star raised her arms, taking a few steps forward before falling once again.

They all laughed for a second before Marco moved back to the door, listening closely.

"Hey… guys… can you shush for just a second?" he pressed his ear against the door, hearing voices. It was a risk, but he slowly opened the door and took a peek. "Guards…" he mumbled. It was only then that he had noticed that this was a mistake, for he was then heard. "Run!"

Marco ran over to Star and grabbed her by the hand, pulling her into a run. If she fell she would be floating for at least a couple of seconds before landing back on her feet once more. The group continued on, going in endless hallways that lead nowhere. It was difficult, Star wasn't that heavy but it was still hard to carry someone at the same time as carry yourself.

"Does," Marco breathed "this area look… familiar?"

"Shut up, Earth Turd!" Pony Head screamed before smashing into Marcos stopped body.

"Hmm…" Marco huffed

"Stop!" the voices shouted behind them.

"This way!" Marco waved his hand at the two, Star now able to run on her own as she followed them.

It was exactly where they had been before, it was where all the princesses had tested their power.

"Why did you lead us back here?!" Pony Head screamed at him.

"I… I don't know! Maybe there is an exit around here considering it was where we entered from?"

A storm cloud erupted from behind them, right near where that hole used to be that Pony Head had created before, only to now be patched up, right along many other patches.

"Ah, if it isn't Star Butterfly." the voice boomed.

"I swear if I had my wand right now I would blast you, you… Whatever you are!" Star screeched at the air in front of her.

The voice only laughed in response.

"Oh Star, I will set you and your friends free if you agree to my condition."

"Never!"

"Star!" Marco nudged her "This might be our only way out I have no idea where we are or how to get out. Let's just uh, listen to the guy you know?"

She huffed and nodded, arms crossing as she rolled her eyes. "Fine! What is your condition?"

There was a sudden outline in the center of the cloud, like a door on its side. It slowly started to open as a man walked out. His hair was green, the color matching Stars dress, his skin a very light shade of blue. Eyes misty, like the storm clouds, and his suit had lightning bolts scattered across it. When he grinned it seemed like lightning could strike at an moment; it was almost like _he_ was the storm cloud.

"Marry me," his voice wasn't as deep, almost like an actual teenage boys now "Star Butterfly."


	5. Chapter 5

"What?!" Star exclaimed "I don't even know yo-"

"Who do you think you are? She doesn't know you you creep!" Marco screamed, pointing a finger at the boy ahead of him. "You stay away from her!" His arms then extended so he seemed to block Star and Pony Head behind him.

This man didn't take that lightly, his eyes narrowed as he looked down at the three of them. "I didn't ask you." he said, his voice starting to boom loudly once more, the room shaking slightly.

Marco stood his ground as Star wobbled a bit. "Disgusting!" Marco announced at the other.

The man pointed out a finger, shooting a bolt of lightning at Marco, almost hitting the boys feet.

"You don't know me, my dear? Well let me introduce myself. My name is Walter, although I am leaning on Wolk for it means cloud in some… Earth language I believe." he said this like he was proud for knowing this small detail that may or may not even be correct.

"Welllll no way jose! I am NOT marrying you!" she crossed her arms and gave a smug grin, looking over at Marco for a second.

"Yeah!" Marco puffed out his chest a bit, proud to be Stars friend and helping stand up for these sorts of things.

"There is _no way_ that my best bestie would _ever_ get married to someone like _you_." Pony Head grinned, standing in the line with the two, ready to fight.

Wolk frowned, staring down at the two standing beside Star in disgust. "You will love me, Star. One day, some how. But for now, if I cannot have you, then neither can they." he snapped his fingers, the two getting ready to avoid more lightening. "I shall see you soon, my Star."

Marco narrowed his eyes at Wolk, how dare he say those last words… How dare he. Marco wasn't even paying attention that his body took over, running towards the floating figure that was starting to vanish within the clouds. He then jumped, raising a fist, ready to punch this guy in the face for his words!

"Marco!" Star screamed, just like in his dream…

It was the last thing he heard before getting shocked, falling to the ground. This time it didn't knock him out, but his clothes were singeing, making little, almost like hissing noises as he lay on the floor.

"Prick…" he mumbled, blowing some hair out of his face. The hair moved back into his face soon though, that was odd. He at least blew it away enough that it shouldn't have fallen back into his face again.

"Marco!" Star screamed again.

"Star." he called back.

"Marco the whole place is going to fall apart!" she yelled. It took a few moments but he soon noticed that there was rubble starting to pile up on the floor surrounding him.

Finally he stood up and rushed over to his friends. "We need to get out of here." He called over the quake.

"But where?" Pony Head replied, glancing around.

Meanwhile Star was starting to panic, reaching all over her boy to feel if maybe she had misplaced something. "Marco!" she yelped "My wand! I need that!"

Marco glanced around, over his shoulder to see a wall break. "That will be our exit!" he called over to them with a point. "Let's go get Stars wand, it can't be too far if he was living in this area the entire time, right?"

It was hopeless, but it was the only lead they had right now. The others nodded and they started to dash around, looking for some sort of panel connected to the walls, or some sort of hidden door or something! There was no luck, there was only one door and it led down some hallway.

"Marco, let's just leave." Star called, watching the ceiling get worse as the seconds passed.

"No." He turned to her "This can't go very far, it has to be around her somewhere!" The Diaz boy stopped for a second and looked up as well "Let's check down there for a second and then we can go, okay?"

Star hesitated but nodded nonetheless. "Okay… I trust you."

The group made their way down the stairs and into another room. It was huge, but collapsing as well. Marco made his way through first, searching and looking around the ruins in their strange beauty. He spun around with a small grin on his face, even though this was dangerous, it was magnificent and kind of thrilling. He kept his arms out as he moved, entranced in the view and noticed out of the corner of his eyes, his friends were doing the same. It was an odd way to check out the area, but at least they were viewing everything.

Suddenly, Marco bumped into something, his arms raised up slightly to keep them from touching anything that might trigger something else. Too late. It felt like slow motion, a chunk of the rock fell from the ceiling as he glanced up, landing on his arm before he could realise he should be pulling it away.

Marco Diaz then let out a scream.

"Marco!"

Star ran over to him, grabbing his torso and giving a pull.

"Ow! Star stop! We aren't going to rip my arm off!"

Her eyes scanned over his left arm, the blood staining the rocks that were trapping it. Panic traveled through her face as she let go and took a step back. If only she had her wand right now, if only she hadn't gotten them in this situation.

"Marco…" her voice was hopeless as she watched him; her eyes continuing to scan the situation that was going on. Rocks just kept falling from the ceiling, the pile continuing to get higher. His eyes though… they hadn't shed a tear.

With his free arm he tried to push the boulder on top. It was no use, he was stuck and stuck for good.

"Star…"

"We… We can get you out of this." Tears started to form in her eyes as she stared at him.

Marco looked up at the ceiling, they would all be crushed at the pace they were going at. "No Star."

"But…"

"Star I have an A in all the math classes I have taken ever in my life, I can figure this out! I can get out and exit through the hole in the wall upstairs, I can do this Star!"

"But Marco…"

"Star, go! Get out of here! Get home I will see you there I promise." He then smiled through the pain, reaching under his hoodie and into his fannypack. He really wished he remember this earlier… but he pulled out the dimensional scissors. "Star get out of here." he gave her a reassuring smile and forcefully pressed the scissors into her hand.

She watched him for a couple of seconds before nodding "I trust you." she smiled in return to him "See you when I get home." Star then turned around, full confidence in Marco and his smartness.

"Wait." He said calmly to her, his arm stretched out.

Star moved into the hug, holding it for a second before Marco got up on his toes and moved his arm up to the side of her head, giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead. He then moved his hand to her shoulder and pushed her away.

She blushed slightly "I'll see ya later."

"I promise you will." he said in return. "See you later…"

Star rushed up the stairs without looking back. Marcos smile then faded as his eyes moved to watch the floor.

"Did you just… lie to her?" Pony Head said.

"I…"

"Don't you ever lie to her again…" her voice sounded broken as she stared at Marco.

"I'm sorry… You need to get out though! You need to keep her safe for me!"

Pony Head floated back for a second, watching him and trying to figure it all out. "You.." she managed "You love her… Don't you?"

Marco took in some breath, it sounded like a small gasp as he averted his eyes. Looking down, to the side, to the other side, and then, back at Pony Head. His gaze was sad like he was about to cry but couldn't, taking in another breath through his mouth.

"You do…" She said in a whisper.

He kept his eyes on her for a few more seconds until another piece of ceiling fell. "Listen!" he burst out, closing his eyes and turning his chin away "Keep her safe!" He then moved his arm violently towards his neck, grabbing something, then ripping off a chain. It was a necklace with a small key on it. "Give it to her from me…" he sounded broken as he threw the key at Pony Head "And… Don't tell her… Anything… Of what happened or what's going to happen…"

"I can't do that…" She shook her head at him.

"You have to!" He cried out at her "Now go! It's too dangerous to be in this room for much longer! Go!"

Pony Head waited for a second before turning around and racing after Star. Marco watching her go with a frown painted upon his face, feeling as if his hope too, just left the room.

"Let's go, B-Fly!" She said with thrill in her voice.

Star cut a hole and watched Pony Head fly through, turning around to look at the stairwell before walking through the portal herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Star walked into her room with a grin and a stretch, waiting for Marco to return. Her head turned at the sight she saw on her bed as she approached it. "How'd this get here?" she questioned, picking up her wand as she turned to face Pony Head.

"I dunno, but there looks like there is a note too."

The princess picked up the note and squinted.

 _Star my darling,_

 _I do hope you will take this as a gift of apology, for you do not know me as I know you. I do hope we may see each other once more once again, face to face instead of how it always goes. Please do not be too upset with me._

 _Until next time,_

 _Your Walter (Wolk)_

Stars head then turned to look at her bed, her school bag was lying there…

"Hey… where is my purse?" she bit her lip and started to search through her bag for her sun shaped purse. She really liked that purse…

The two girls waited in Stars room for an hour, two hours, sitting around in silence as they waited for Marco to return.

* * *

It was starting to get dark as the two now sat on Stars bed. Star was holding her pillow close as she was biting her lip. Pony Head stared at the floor, too scared to tell her best bestie that her Earth bestie had said he lied. Star took a sudden deep, quick breath as her head stayed glued in the same position.

"Pony Head?"

"Yeah B-Fly?"

"Hes… hes no-not coming back… is he?"

Pony Head stayed silent as she slowly turned to face Star. She couldn't tell her, it was too hard, this bright and happy girl was going to be heartbroken over this news…

Suddenly Star got up and dashed out of her room, throwing her pillow behind and grabbing her wand before leaving. Her pillow slammed into Pony Head, but nonetheless she chased after her best friend.

"Star!" she screamed "Where are you going?!" Pony head didn't know this house, she wandered a little bit before hearing the silent sobs within the other room. "Star?"

The saddened princess was laying on the bed, face first against the sheets and holding a hoodie in her arms.

"I know… I'm not the best at making things right, B-Fly… Or helping in situations… But I am here for you."

Star sat up, grabbing Pony Head into a hug; it was nothing like Marcos, but a hug from a friend was a good hug… It still didn't make her feel any better nonetheless. The two just continued to sit there, Stars crying getting louder to softer from time to time as Pony Head shed a few tears. Soon enough the girl had fallen asleep, and Pony Head slipped out from her arms. She shouldn't have been gone for that long, St. Olga's should have informed their parents and her father would have probably been out on a search for her.

"I will see you soon, Star…" she said quietly so it didn't wake her friend. Pony Head slipped out of Marcos room and headed down the stairs.

It was then that Star Butterfly sat up quickly, rubbing her eyes. She hadn't been fully asleep; who could sleep at a time like this. She followed her friends directions and hid at the top of the stairs. Mr and Mrs. Diaz had been waiting on the couch for their son to return home.

"Mr and Mrs. Diaz…" Pony Heads voice spoke up as the couple had their eyes glued at the door. "I uh… I don't have good news…"

"Wheres Marco?" Mrs. Diaz said in a pleading voice.

"He's… He's dea-... Hes not comin back." She couldn't even keep her eyes on the two. "I… I'm so sorry. He came to save Star and… and he said he would be fine. We trusted him but before I went he… He said he wasn't ganna make it… I'm so… so sorry…"

The parents were silent for a long time, tears silently making their way down their faces as they stared at the floating girl. "Thank you for telling us…" Mrs. Diaz waved, trying to hold it all back.

"I'm uh, going to go… Contact my dad and see if he can pick me up… see if all the other princesses are safe…"

The Diaz family stared at the girl and shared their goodbyes with one another, Star hid around the door as Pony Head flew to her room and called her father. It was hard, sitting there on the floor and listening to Marcos parents be in so much pain at the loss of their child. She tried her best to keep it in for she didn't want to cry anymore, she had just spent hours doing so. But Star Butterfly couldn't hold it in anymore and she ran downstairs, pulling Marcos parents into a hug and crying with them over the loss of the boy.

* * *

"Marco Diaz was my best friend. We didn't get along with one another at the start, but we slowly got closer to one another. The two of us had cuddle sessions, help each other out with crushes, and fought together. He was always there for me when I was sad, and I was always there for him. Yeah, we were both such stupid teenagers! But… We had fun… I am going to miss him, he will never be forgotten. I have paid for there to be a monument of him in Mewnie for saving all of the Princesses who were stolen on that fateful day, I have also paid for an area in the gym to practice karate to remember his love for the sport. I know, I wouldn't have made it that far in this planet if it wasn't for Marco, and… And I am going to miss him so much. Marco, we will never forget you… I will never forget you… You were my best friend and I loved you so much. Thank you." Star let out some air as she tried to keep calm, heading over to her mother and father as she watched the rest of the wake.

Everything seemed sad, no one around was happy. A lot of kids from school had shown up, her parents, some people from other dimensions. Lots of people had cared for him, and that… That made her feel better.

* * *

Star spent most of her time in Marcos room, sitting around on his bed and staring out the windows. She hadn't gone to school for a while, it's not like it mattered all that much though. She felt as if she didn't even need this Earth knowledge to rule one day. Three times a day Mrs. Diaz would come up and give Star some more food, she didn't eat too much of it. She really didn't want to eat, but the food was really good.

"You know, Star." she would say sometimes "I know Marco would want you to stay healthy. You should get out and go do something, get some fresh air and some unhealthy tacos or something." She would grin, placing a hand on the girls shoulder.

"Uh, yeah…" Star would smile in return "Maybe I will…" she didn't really though, who would she even go out with?

"Good good." Mrs. Diaz would grin, patting Star before leaving the room.

One day there was a new voice at the door, but Star never turned to see who it was.

"Woah, never been in here before." The voice said, placing something hard onto the ground.

"Yeah?" Star replied, pulling her knees to her chest.

"Yeah." the voice replied, sitting down on the bed next to Star. "Its pretty cool. Marcos parents are pretty chill as well, just let me right on in to see you."

"Jackie…" Star sighed "Why are you here?" It was kind of rude, but being bothered wasn't very fun… Even though it was somewhat comforting.

Jackie leaned her back on Stars, letting out a sigh. "You needed someone. You haven't been in school and I know you and Marco were close. So why wouldn't I come see ya? I mean, we are pretty chill right?"

"Yeah," Star tried to smile a bit "I guess."

"Yeah!" Jackie said enthusiastically.

"You know…" Star turned to face Jackie "Marco really liked you… Like a lot."

The other cracked a smile, giving Star a nudge "Yeah… I know." She then sighed. "I just, never saw us as a thing, you know? I mean, he was nice and funny,"

"Kinda cute…" Star added in.

"Yeah, that too." Jackie entwined her arm with Stars "But I could never see us as a couple. He deserved someone else. I didn't know who… But I knew it wasn't me." she paused and turned her eyes to scan the ceiling "Then you showed up… and I knew who it was."

Star felt kind of lost, in her own little daydream at this point. "Who was it?"

Jackie laughed, knowing Star wasn't really paying too much attention at this point. "Oh Star, you're quite the girl! I can understand why Marco cared for you so much."

"Yeah… I can tell why he cared for you so much as well…"

Jackie hugged the sad girl, giving her a squeeze "Cheer up girl… We miss you so so so much at school…"

"Jackie…" she mumbled in return "I think I'm just going to… go back to Mewnie… Do as my mother says… Learn from her…"

"I… Wha? You going back?! But Star! We… We don't want you to leave. You made Earth so rad!"

"I-I know… But I don't know what else to do…"

"It's your life…" Jackie said sadly before nudging the other. "I will be back for you, Star. Get ready because things are about to get WILD!" Jackie stood up and gave Star another hug before laughing, heading out the door.

Jackie closed the door and grabbed her phone and dialed. "Ferg," she mumbled "is there any way I can contact Stars friends?" Earlier she had spoken to the Diaz parents, asking where Stars room was. They had told her, but then sad that she would probably be down the hall and in Marcos room. So Jackie made her way to Stars room, speaking to Ferguson on how to contact people.

She had enough information as she made her way down to the room with the mirror. "Call Stars friends." She grinned, finding Pony Heads face appear on screen.

"Who are _you_?" Pony Head snarled at the other "You're not Star!"

"No, I'm not. But I want to make her feel better. I've got a plan. Call up all her friends and let's get this started!"

* * *

"Hey!" Jackie called from downstairs. She had been coming over right after school and chilling out with Star, trying to make her feel better. Sometimes her efforts worked, Star seemed to brighten up; it wouldn't last long for Star would soon be sad once again. "Stargirl get your butt down here!" she laughed, dashing up the stairs.

"No thanks…" Star said as Jackie burst in through the door.

"Nope!" Jackie laughed, grabbing Star and dragging her out the door. She pulled Star along, hoping she didn't hurt the other on their way down the stairs.

It was dark down there and Jackie held out her arms at the living room.

"I'm going back to Mar-.. His room." Star said sadly as she started to trudge back up.

All of a sudden the lights turned on, streamers were thrown and lights started to flash all around. People jumped out and screamed surprise at Star. She smiled, watching all the people that had come here just for her.

"Come on, Star." Jackie held out a hand "Let's party for a bit, yeah?"

"Yeah…" Star smiled, taking Jackies hand to head down to the living room to party.

She was happy, everyone was happy. Lots of her friends were here and it was great. There was an amazing DJ and all of her dimensional friends were mingling with her Earth friends. It was great!

"Thanks Jackie!" Star waved as Jackie was dancing with one of the princes from some random dimension; she only knew him from that one time Pony Head tried to flirt with him. Speaking of which. "Pony Head!" Star yelled happily as she ran over to her best friend and gave her a hug.

"Hey B-Fly! You got some great friends! Can not believe that some other Earth Turd could hold a party like this!" She laughed.

The two of them danced, this party went on for hours as they laughed and sang along with the music. Finally people were starting to leave and everyone said their goodbyes.

"Im staying over." Pony Head informed Star as they made their way up to Marcos room.

"Yeah, okay." Star shrugged, holding her friend close.

Once they got there, the two sat down on his bed and told stories about what they did that night, retelling the funny moments. That one time when some of the kids from school danced so hard they fell down and couldn't get up because they were so tired, and when they did get up they just partied harder. Or when Jackie threw the punch bowl at that prince. There was even that time when there were suddenly lots of skateboards! The two of them just laughed and leaned on one another, sitting there for a while to calm down.

Finally Pony Head spoke up "Hey… Star."

"Yeah?" She laughed before turning quiet at how serious Pony Head was.

"Marco uh… he gave me something before we left…"

"Di-did he?" she managed.

"Yeah." Pony Head then spit out a key on a string.

"Marcos key…" Star said silently.


	7. Chapter 7

"Marcos key?" Pony Head gave Star an odd look.

Star slid off the bed and had her top half vanish beneath it, obviously struggling for a couple of seconds before sliding back out with a box in her hands. It said "Marcos Box, KEEP OUT!". Star opened it, obviously the key meant she was allowed in here now… There were those photobooth photos from the first night he met Pony Head, some pictures of he and Star, and some where just of Star alone, mainly concentrating on things when she didn't know pictures were being taken.

"Aww…" she mumbled, picking some of them up to look at. "Hmm…" she went through the box a bit more, wondering where all the pictures of Jackie were. "They're probably in his closet." She shrugged.

"What?"

"Nothing, just pictures of his crush that are in his closet."

Pony Head gave her a disbelieving look, then rolled her eyes before speaking up "Oh! Look! A diary!"

Star stared at it, she then slowly moved her hand down and picked up the object gingerly. Star took the key from Pony Head and unlocked the book "Marcos journaaal…" her eyes seemed to glitter, this object was so precious, she was never aloud to touch this thing.

"I'm pretty sure that's a diary, B-Fly."

Star ignored her friend, opening the diar- er, journal. "Awww…" she smiled at the first page; young Marco! The awws continued as she got into it more.

 _Dear Journal: Today Jackie waved at me from the bleachers during a pep rally! I mean, she could have been swatting a fly or something but you know, it could have been a wave aimed at me!_

 _Dear Journal: It was a pretty great day today! Jackie Lynn Thomas asked me to be her lab partner in science! It was amazing! Janna almost got to me first, that was kind of scary. I still can't find my watch though…_

 _Dear Journal: Turns out we didn't have a lab today, or next week, or ever. It got canceled. That's okay though! I still had the chance to nod at Jackie! She's so great, I wish I could skateboard._

 _Dear Journal: Jackie blahblahblah blah_

 _Dear Journal: Jackie blahblah blah_

Star frowned, all of these pages were all about Jackie and Marcos life trying to impress her. She didn't know why she was frowning, all of these things were kind of sweet, what he did for her like giving up his homework so she could copy it, or getting the chance to get her number somehow. It was amazing how much one boy could talk about a girl…

"Man…" Pony Head mumbled "This boy is really hung up on that girl…"

Star could only nod at this fact as she continued on flipping through the pages. Then, there was one word that caught her eye.

 _Dear Journal: Today this obnoxious girl came to Earth. Her name is Star Butterfly, and she is a magical princess. I didn't like her at first, it felt like she just kept on following me around everywhere I went; my school, my home, everywhere! I knew it wasn't her fault though. I then found out… Hey, this girl is pretty cool. She fights monsters, she enjoys my karate, she's kind of amazing._

 _Dear Journal: Star is enjoying Earth so far! She can get kind of scary though, she's so different from anyone else I know. Blah blah blah blah._

 _Dear Journal: I actually spoke to Jackie Lynn Thomas today! Like, an actual conversation! I'm moving up in this line! She likes talking to me, I bet. Man I can't wait! I think I'm going to plan on sending her cat pictures soon, that will win a girl over, right? Girls like cats, right? What am I saying, kittens are wonderful, everyone should like them!_

Star frowned as she continued to read, more about Jackie, man she was getting kind of tired of reading this. It was cute and all, but if this was all he wrote about then why would he give her the key to this journal? It didn't make very much sense… Her eyes stopped on every page that said her name, it was kind of interesting when Marco wrote about her.

 _Dear Journal: I can't help but always think back on that day that Star and I danced during that Ball. I understand she didn't want me there, but that voice, it made me change my mind. That moment, something changed. I don't think I noticed it when it happened, but when I think back on it I feel as if something changed between Star and I. We became closer? I have no idea. I don't understand why Tom was so upset with me for dancing with her that one time, or why there was that red light… But I know something had changed. I know something else, I feel as if… Maybe something changed between us that day. She looked stunning in that dress…_

Star blushed, flipping the page quickly before Pony Head could read it. Sadly, she noticed that Pony Head gave her an odd look, which she only replied with a small, awkward laugh and smile as she turned back to look at the journal once more. Ugh… another page about… Jackie..?

 _Dear Journal: I don't know… It's been a while and I have been chatting with Jackie on a daily basis. The thing is… My mind says "HEY LOOK IT'S JACKIE ISN'T SHE CUTE?" but my heart only responds with "She's nice… I'm not feeling that way I used to about her though.". I don't know, I am still going to try with her… But I'm starting to get the feeling that maybe… I don't like her anymore? Even though I have all these years… I don't know._

Star glanced at these pages quickly, there were more like this every time she flipped. She was really only looking for her name at this point, she felt self centered by doing this, but it was all that really mattered at this point. Finally, she spotted something.

 _Dear Journal: I don't think I like Jackie anymore, but I'm going to keep trying, listening to my brain.. I have also started to notice that… Star is really changing, and changing in good ways. She doesn't look any different than before, I mean besides getting smaller because I'm growing, but something has changed. I don't know what, but I like it. I feel like I shouldn't like it… We are best friends! I don't know. This is all so complicated. I'm so happy she's my best friend though, it's so much fun beating up monsters and overall hanging out with her… I don't think I have ever been this happy before..._

Star blushed slightly, turning to the last page. It was still the middle of the book, but the rest was hollowed out. It contained a necklace, a star and a sun.

 _Dear Journal: I don't exactly know why I got this for her, but I thought she might like it. I had just enough money to commision it. I'm thinking after school today I will surprise her with it! I'm thinking maybe getting into that fancy outfit I wore during the Ball that one time. I looked pretty snazzy in that, felt strong and proud, like I could just swoop an attractive girl off her feet and dance the night away with her! I shall get home before Star and set up the house; it will be a great surprise! Let's just hope no monsters get in the way. Anyways, I have to get her out of the bathroom, we are running late!_

Star Butterfly stared at the necklace "He was… Going to give this to me the day I got captured…" she managed before turning to Pony Head, tears starting to flow once more.

"Aw, Star." Pony Head frowned "Please don't cry. Marco wouldn't want you to be sad."

Star nodded, a straight face now on as she put the necklace around her neck, she then slammed the journal shut and took a deep breath. "You're right! Marco would want me to be happy!" she forced a smile, "Thank you, Marco." Star put everything back in the box and slid it under the bed. "Thank you, Pony Head." she smiled and hugged her friend.

"Let's go… Get some sleep." Star got up and slowly made it to her room. Her hand went to the symbols on her neck, an actual smile now making its way upon her face. "Thank you, Marco."


	8. Chapter 8

"Good morning, Star!" Jackie waved at the other as she skated up, Janna clinging to the girl as they moved.

"Yo, Star." Janna gave a pistol and a wink.

"Goooood moooorning!" Star beamed, running over to the two.

"I'm so glad to see you back at school!" Jackie stopped, giving Star a pat on the shoulder. She had been going to see Star every single day; becoming close friends with this magical princess. It so happened, that sometimes she had brought other kids from school along as well. Now, the school didn't mind too much that Star had lost too much school, she had lost her best friend and honestly, Star was rich and could just pay the principal like her parents had before. She didn't even have to make up all that late work! (Like she really would have anyways…).

"Yeeaah." Star sighed, looking over at Marcos locker. It was designed, people made wishes and wrote good things on there; Star was just adding the final touch of a picture of him on it. "I figured you guys were right," she took another breath, looking towards Jackie "I should be back in school, with you guys!"

"That's my girl!" Jackie grinned, getting back on her board. "We have class, c'mon!" The girl then skated off, giving Star a small wave as she left.

Star waved in return before moving over to the locker, giving it a small touch with a smile. She stayed like this for a couple of seconds before perking up, raising her arm at the two girls. "Hey! Wait for me!"

* * *

The first day back was stressful, more stressful than the other days. Yeah, people spoke to her in the halls, but they seemed to be trying too hard that day. It was wonderful that school was _finally_ out! All day the princess fidgeted with the necklace around her neck. She really missed him, but there should only be good memories now, right?

"Hey Star," Jackie was back, Janna as well as the three of them stood outside of the class. "Let's hang out again today, yeah?"

She was a good friend, Star didn't fully understand why this girl all of a sudden was wanting to be closer to her, but it didn't matter, she really enjoyed having someone on Earth that she could lean on.

"Yeah!"

"Great!"

Jackie then started to skate down the street; it was the first time in forever, but Star finally summoned something. It felt great! She hopped onto a cloud of her creation and followed after Jackie and Janna down the road. There were pointless conversations about the day and how stupid class was, maybe how Star stuff saw some things in her mind as the lessons went on. Laughs were shared as they continued on their way.

It wasn't until something happened, something that hadn't happened in a while. "Ludo?" she questioned.

The smaller creature turned with a grin, new monsters surrounding him from behind. "Star Butterfly." he cackled. "And uh… Some other annoying children…"

Before her two friends could respond, Star yelled at her smaller foe "What are you doing here? How did you get more monsters?"

"I have my ways!" he screeched in return "I can round of bad guys easily you see!"

Star didn't really care, she shot a blast at him to knock him off his feet.

"Awesome." Janna said with a grin, running at a monster.

"Wait!" Star protested.

Too late, Jackie was on a mission as well, her skateboard in her hands ready to hit any monster in the face.

Stars face grew wide as she watched her two friends have fun attacking these monsters; it was just like old times! She too, then dashed towards these new monsters, enjoying monster battling once again.

This fight lasted a while, Star enjoying all of this as she just wanted it to last. Finally getting all that anger out with fun… It wasn't until something was said by Ludo that made everyone pause.

"Where is that… Obnoxious karate boy that is always here? Did you ditch him? Good thing you did, he was a looosaar."

Star stared at his smaller monster before readying her wand; a smile no longer on her face. "You are not allowed to speak of Marco in such ways." Her tone was serious as she summoned a narwhale blast at the monsters. Her eyes stared at the ground as they retreated; Ludo not saying another word.

"Star…" Jackie put an arm around her friend. "Hey… You just have to… ignore him, you know? What does he know?"

"Yeah," Janna added "he was the loser here."

"Thanks, guys." Star said sadly.

"Come on… Let's go back to your place and have some, mixed fruits or something." Jackie tried to laugh, holding Star in one arm and her board in another.

Star could only give a nod. Soon enough, her mood had improved as she sat in the kitchen with her two friends, eating these mixed fruits and putting little faces on them, admiring their adorableness.

The three of them continued to go to Stars house whenever they could after school, fighting monsters and having fun. It became a routine, something that would keep lifting up Stars mood! It was great! This was… This was great.


	9. Chapter 9

Finally the weekend had come by and Star was happy to be out of school. Janna and Jackie had said they had plans and that was fine for Star, it was weird having to hang out with the same two people every day and not considering them, you know, best besties. So what did she do instead? She called up Pony Head on her mirror.

"Heeeey B-Fly." Pony Head grinned at the other. "Whats up?"

"Let's hang out today!" Star matched her friends smile, giving a few claps.

"Yeah! Sure!" Pony Head beamed, enjoying seeing how happy Star was.

It didn't take long for the flying horse head of a princess to get there, and the two were chatting on and on about what was going on in their lives.

Star told her friend about how she had been hanging out with Jackie and Janna and Pony Head had told stories about her nights at places like the Bounce Lounge. It was like the two had no cares in the world.

Stars hand slowly made it up to her necklace, her story being paused as she gave Pony Head a somewhat serious look. "Pony Head?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to go back?"

"Back? Back where? To your kingdom? Don't you like it here on Earth? I mean I don't but I thought you did."

"No no no no! Back to… That place."

Pony Head thought on this for a couple of seconds before an "Oh…" escaping her. "But… Star… Why?"

"I… I need to look for him?"

"But… Why all of a sudden?"

"It took time… but I'm ready now. I can take this seriously, I'm not as emotional now…"

Pony Head stared at Star for a few minutes before nodding, rolling her eyes with a grin "Yeah okay." Might as well try to keep things upbeat, you know? No more sad Star Butterflys.

The two had gotten ready, prepared for what might come before opening up a portal and walking through it.

* * *

The place was just rocks, some ruins, but mainly rocks. It was sad up here on the clouds, what might have been a beautiful view was now just something that could have been in a movie of sadness.

Star tripped a few times on the smaller ruins; it was a bit hard to pay attention in a place like this. Everything was distracting, she didn't like it, she couldn't be distracted at a time like this! Every now and then she would let out a groan, kicking a stone that made her almost trip. Pony Head gave her an odd look, Star was acting a bit different ever since they entered these grounds.

Finally, there seemed to be a glow in Stars face "There." she pointed, her brightness now showing in her grin as she started towards where there were stairs leading downwards. "Thats where we last saw him!" She said mainly to herself.

Star blasted the ground, shooting her into the sky for her to skillfully land down to the area of the staircase. Pony Head slowly floated down, looking from side to side at all of the ruins around. She didn't like this…

"Star maybe we should just…" She couldn't finish, she knew that Star needed to see Marco.

Rocks were blasted, moved, pushed, and so on, but there was no luck. No signs of Marco.

"There." Star said once more, pointing towards the center of the room.

Pony Head blasted at the rocks; they exploded and cleared the way with smaller pieces of rock falling all around. Pony Head immediately looked away, a tear making its way into her eye.

Star covered her mouth as she stared at the ground. It was painted in blood, some was stained red and some was completely dried up. Everything seemed stained, it was nothing like the scene that was there before, when they left Marco. There was no body, there was no skeleton, there wasn't even an arm or anything…

Star looked up, an image flashing before her eyes. _The room was… well it was a room! Not ruins at all! There was a stained glass portrait across the way; a sun, a star, and a moon. Clouds covered the ceiling and the portrait was soon unable to be seen, and Star moved her attention down to in front of her. There he stood, unharmed and holding out a hand towards the princess. "Star." He laughed, a rock falling behind him "Wow!" He laughed once more "That could have hit me!"_

Star kept her eyes on the blood covered floor, completely silent.

"Star I…" Pony Head finally spoke up.

"Leave…" Star mumbled, squeezing her fists.

"What?"

"Leave!" She screamed, not turning around to look at the other.

"Star…" Pony Head frowned, Star was being… Kind of violent.

"I said," Star ripped out the dimensional scissors, cutting a hole in the air "leave!"

Pony Head didn't like it, but she did as she was told. She gave Star an upset look before the portal closed behind her.

* * *

Star wandered around for a while, looking at everything and trying to get one of those visions again. This place was so beautiful once, and Marco could have survived… She sighed loudly and sat down on a rock.

She waited there, and waited there, and waited there. It started getting darker out, the sun was now setting and the clear skies were getting cloudy.

"Star Butterfly." A familiar voice spoke, but Star couldn't figure it out, not in the mood she was in. "How about you go home now." the voice was like hypnosis, and Star _was_ very tired. Might as well go home and say sorry to Pony Head.

Star gave a small nod and got up, cutting the air with her scissors and walking through into her room.

"Good," the voice followed "now you need to get changed."


	10. Chapter 10

"I don't know about this, Marco…" Star murmured, sliding on her now green dress.

"Don't worry, Star." the voice purred, echoing around the room as if they were walking around.

"If you say so!" She shrugged "It's just weird that I gatta get changed in the middle of the day."

"Star, it's starting to turn to darkness, it isn't the middle of the day anymore."

"Yeaaah whatever!" she let out a puff of air at him before moving her dressing room away, turning it back into a mirror. "I'm just glad to see you." she then moved over and gave him a hug. She had no idea why she felt the need to hug him or why she missed him so much, it's not like he had gone anywhere.

Marco hugged her back, giving a squeeze and not questioning anything.

"You know, Im glad youre going through your weird Earth body transformation, that weird thing you called puberty or whatever; your voice sounds a lot deeper!" She laughed and let him go.

"Yeah yeah Starstorm, don't keep bringing that up, it's not important." he waved it off and started walking. "Let's go for a walk on town, yeah?"

"Yeah!" Star beamed, skipping after him.

The two of them made their way out of the house, the sky was clear and beautiful; stars shining and sparkling in the distance. It wasn't even that cold or windy out!

Marco chuckled, looking over at Star "What a beautiful night." he gave her a soft look.

"Yeeah…" She sang softly, tilting her head as she kept her eyes glued to the skies.

"I'm so happy I get to spend it with you, Starstorm."

"Awwwwww! Marco! You're too nice!"

"Only the best for you, Star."

Star laughed, skipping around the street with her wings fluttering, letting her hover in the air for a second, maybe a few. She threw her arms up, enjoying the moment of this night, no worries in her head, there was nothing to worry about anyways! Marco was here, the night was beautiful, everything was calm, what was there to worry about?

* * *

The sound of fire crackled for a few seconds before dying down, the houses wouldn't be on fire very long, for some reason the magical fire vanished quickly. There was screaming in the background, sirens blaring from far away. They couldn't reach her though, they didn't dare. They seemed to be going further and further away; was it being smart, or was it the magic?

Star Butterfly stood suspended in the sky, large wings blooming from her back as she wore a long white flowing dress; the one that she was found wearing in the tank. She danced across the sky, shooting spells at cars, houses, anything that would cross her path. Her face was expressionless, eyes glowing as she continued her shooting.

* * *

"What are we going to do on this beautiful night, Marco?" Star ran over to her friend and grabbed his hands, spinning him around.

"Let's just, walk the town!" He grinned wide, pulling her close. "A relaxing stroll, maybe smell the flowers, anything!"

"That sounds great! Let's go!" Star gave his hand a squeeze and started to pull him along, skipping slightly as she did. She didn't know why she wanted to go so badly, this was fun even though they weren't doing anything besides walking.

"Hey hey hey! Starstorm let's not rush okay? We have to take our time and smell the roses; which might I add, aren't as pretty as you."

"Ohhh Marco!" She teased, waving a hand as a small blush made its way upon her cheeks. "But fine, let's take our time then." a small giggle escaped her lips as she let go of his hand and glanced at him over her shoulder.

"Good good." His smile twisted, almost in a creepy way, but Star ignored it.

* * *

Star continued down the road, whipping spells everywhere as she floated five feet above the ground. Vacant houses and cars caught fire on the edges, burning for a second then vanishing as quickly as it came.

The air twenty feet in front of her rippled for a second before getting cut opened; blue scissors came out first before a foot could be seen. Soon enough the body made its way through, a body stepping out of the darkness, the only thing that is able to be seen is a dirty red hoodie.

Marco shoved the scissors into his pocket, puffing out his chest as he took a breath of fresh air. The dimension behind him vanished as he squeezed his fists, staring at what was before him. His face was cut up and dirty, some dried up blood here and there; his expression was serious like he had been preparing for this his whole life. His hoodie was no longer long sleeved, it was ripped at the shoulders and same with his shirt underneath. Some pieces of his old sleeves had been used as wrapping to stop some wounds from bleeding. His hood was up as he glared, he had been through a lot, and his messed up, dirty body could obviously tell that.

He couldn't hold this seriousness for very long though, for the sight before him was too much, he honestly didn't even know what was going on; maybe Star lost it?

"Star?" He called, stepping forward "What in the world are you doing?"

Star stopped, slowly turning her head to stare at him with her blank white eyes; it was quick, but she soon just turned to look away and continued on with what she was doing.

"Star!" Marco yelled once more as he dashed towards the girl "You have to stop doing this! You aren't this type of person! Star! Snap out of it!"

She continued to ignore him and kept going with her path, moving along and shooting things as she went. Finally Marco go upset, picking up a rock and throwing it at her "Star you better listen to me!" Star turned to look at him again and frowned, aiming her wand and shooting. Marco dodged and squinted "What the heck, Star…"

* * *

"Ow!" Star squeaked, rubbing her arm. "What was that? That hurt!"

Marco looked around and rubbed the back of his neck, looking a bit nervous. "Oh uh, it was just me, Star! Don't worry! I pinched you that is all!"

She frowned at him before turning and walking away from him. "Don't do that! You're acting so weird… Why would you hurt me?"

"Star! Don't be that way!" He chased after her and put his hands on her upper arms "I was just being silly, alright? I don't want you to be upset, alright?"

She squinted at the floor before turning and squinting at him for a couple of seconds. "Alright," she rolled her eyes "I can't stay mad at you!"

"Good," he cupped her cheek and gave a warm smile "I never want you mad at me."

She blushed once more and closed her eyes. "Ow!" She yelped once more, jumping away from him and rubbing her other arm. "Marco! What the heck?"

"Starstorm! Don't be upset! I just gave you another pinch! It's a game now you get to pinch me!"

* * *

Marco continued to throw rocks at the floating Star; they were small, less rocky and more… pebbley. "Star!" he screamed as he cautiously kept advancing towards her. "Can you please stop this!"

"Diaz…" A voice hissed from the sky next to Star.

Marco couldn't see him at first, but as soon as the boy next to Star showed himself a bit more, Marco frowned hard. "Walter! You leave Star alone! She doesn't want to marry you now go away!"

Walter frowned, not going very far from Star. "Starstorm obviously loves me, why else would she do all of this for me?" He gave a twisted smile.

Marco stared helplessly at the two, thinking hard before speaking up "You… You clouded her mind…" he shook his head violently at the realization now filling his mind "You… You put her in that tank! You weren't draining her power! You were abusing it! You weren't taking it out of her, you were putting evil in!"

Walter laughed, not believing that this stupid human actually figured it out. "You will never be able to get her back, boy. She is forever in love with me, we shall take over this world and rule it as our own. Please, try as hard as you would like, but you will never get her back, and soon you will die." he laughed again as he started to vanish again, soon slipping away into the darkness in which he first appeared.

"Darn you!" Marco screamed, throwing a rock at where this man once floated.

* * *

"Marco… You look very pale…" Star mumbled as her best friend looked as if he just lost half the color in his face… To think of it… Did his hoodie look sunbleached? Or… See through? Was she looking through Marco?

"Oh… What? No no, no I don't." He waved his hands as color soon came back to him. "You're just seeing things." He laughed and continued down the path.

Star frowned and looked at the ground, walking right behind him as she went. "Okay, Marco, whatever you say."

"Don't worry, Starstorm, you're not going to lose me."

She stopped and stared, grabbing him and pulling him close. "Please," she pressed her face against his shoulder "don't ever leave me… In any way… Dont let me lose you…"

Marco grinned and held her close. "Never."

* * *

Marco had jumped off roofs and grabbed her, thrown pebbles at her, dodged all of her blasts, but still no luck. Was what Walter said true? Would he never be able to save her? Was she going to be stuck in this mind boggling state forever?

Finally the boy stopped and hid behind a car, taking deep breaths as he tried to calm down and think of a way. He stared hard at the ground as he concentrated, but nothing was coming to mind as he did so. Why was this so hard? His mind went blank as his head slowly moved up until he was staring at the sky… It was his last chance.

He got up quickly and dashed into the street, running at Star. Before she could turn her head and aim her wand at him once more, Marco jumped and gingerly grabbed her hand, dragging her down to the streets with him. That hand then moved to her waist as the other slapped the wand quickly, having it go flying onto the ground. His hand then moved to grip her own as he started to move swiftly; gracefully moving with her.

He stepped forward with his left and her reaction went with his, moving her right back and then moving her left to her left. The two then started dancing.

* * *

Star and Marco had been walking for some time before Star stopped and looked at him. "Wait…"

"What is it, Starstorm?"

"Have you always… called me Starstorm?"

"Of course!" Marco grinned wide, almost as if he was trying to hide something.

Star stopped and started taking steps back and away from him.

"What's the matter, Star?"

She shook her head and rubbed her arm, where was her wand? She usually bit on that when she was having some panic like this… "Uh…"

"Star… Come on, let's continue walking."

"No." she said and looked at him. "There's something… Off…"

"Come on Star, stop being silly!"

She didn't listen, moving a hand up to touch… Wait, where was it? "My necklace…"

"What?"

She didn't respond, instead just frowned. She never took it off… But… Where did she even get it from?

"Star stop being so silly!" Marco tried to laugh and held out a hand.

"No." She furrowed her brow. "Don't hold out your hand to me like that."

He frowned and dropped his hand, taking steps towards her.

She continued to walk backwards, but wait… Where was the street? It was all so… Dark… They were both standing on grey platforms, but he seemed higher up than she did. Where was she? This wasn't right. "Stay away!" Star said, fear in her voice.

He continued to march towards her.

Star stopped moving and backed up, her eyes looking towards where the sky was. The moon shining down at her.

Her eyes slowly moved down to look at him "You're not Marco…"

"Stop being sill-"

"Marcos dead."

* * *

Her dress had grown short once more, slowly changing back to red in the moonlight as Star stared emotionlessly at Marco; Marco staring hopefully back at her.

Finally, Marco spun her, leading a great dance as they moved in circles. It was then that he dipped her, pressing his face close to hers, lips an inch apart.

Her grip tightened on him as the moon seemed to be a spotlight for the two of them, her eyes closed then slowly opened.

"Marco?"


End file.
